An electrical connector may enable an electrical connection between different electronic components. Fitting and assembling relationships between an electrical connector component and other components directly affect assembling efficiency and connection stability of an entire electrical connection assembly. Particularly in an electrical connection assembly that needs a great number of electrical connectors to implement electrical connections, how to implement convenient assembly and stable connections of the electrical connectors needs special consideration. For example, for an electrical connection assembly applied in battery cells of an electric vehicle, it is important for the long-term healthy developments of electric vehicles how to reduce manufacturing costs of the electrical connection assembly and improve stable electrical connection performance.